


Poderoso (Traducción) Dark!Tony

by Sthefy



Series: Instinto Animal (Traducciones Starker) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dark!Tony, Established Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not by Tony, Starker, Superior Iron Man (SIM), Superior!Tony, This is a translation, Traducción Starker, Violence, domestic abuse, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Luego de enterarse sobre el abusivo ex de Peter, Tony jura venganza. [Superior!Tony,  Dark!Tony, Starker]Traducción autorizada.





	Poderoso (Traducción) Dark!Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Powerful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983802) by [cagestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagestark/pseuds/cagestark). 

**Poderoso**

**(Traducción autorizada)**

**Sinopsis:** Luego de enterarse sobre el abusivo ex de Peter, Tony jura venganza. [Superior!Tony, Dark!Tony, Starker]

**Advertencias:** Superior!Tony, Dark!Tony, violencia doméstica (no de parte de Tony), Tony hace cosas malas para proteger a su chico.

* * *

**** **

**L**os universos alternos son infinitos. Por lo tanto, significa que hay un número infinito de mundos por ahí en donde Tony Stark no es el dueño de Peter Parker, en donde no se pertenecen. En aquellos mundos, los Tony deben ser suaves, buenos (en ciertos aspectos), con alguna carga en sus conciencias que llevan como peso a sus espaldas, sobre cosas relativas como el bien y el mal. Tal vez la atracción está ahí todavía, la lujuria hacia un joven con rulos y ojos de madera, de cedro líquida. 

Probablemente algún Tony se masturba en la oscuridad de la noche, por un niño que tiene menos de la mitad de su edad y luego llora al respecto después, lamentándose de manera amarga.

Tony siente lástima por aquellos pobres hijos de puta.

No tiene tales reparos, al menos aquí no es así. En su mundo, cuando Peter solicita la pasantía de Industrias Stark, con sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos, Tony lo ve, lo quiere y lo obtiene.

Descubrir que su chico también es un superhéroe se siente como surreal, como fuera de este mundo. Peter lo adora. Aquello es visible en sus ojos transparente, húmedos, Tony puede leerlo como un libro; el rubor que todavía florece en sus mejillas cuando ve a Tony desnudo incluso meses después de la primera vez. 

Y tal vez un poco a regañadientes, sin pretenderlo, Tony comienza a sentir lo mismo por él. Su valía para Tony crece de manera exponencial, llegado un punto en el que ya no puede ignorar que el niño, el joven Peter, es lo más importante en su vida. Peter es precioso. Es bondadoso, de buen corazón (tonto, así como la bondad es), reflexivo e inteligente.

Y está dañado.

De esa manera fue como el tiempo pasó, meses después de su creciente relación, cuando Peter finalmente confió en él, aunque Tony no es tonto: conoce los signos de una manzana magullada cuando la ve. 

Peter es tímido hasta el punto de la inseguridad, disculpándose cada vez que puede por sus reacciones, por su entusiasmo, por la manera en la que su cuerpo se ve desnudo, por usar los cubiertos de la mesa manera equivocaba, cada vez que estaban en alguna conferencia o reunión importante. El propio Tony nunca ha sentido la necesidad de disculparse por su propia existencia, por lo que el hábito de su joven amante le resultaba particularmente insondable.

Luego, ambos se emborrachan. Peter no está en edad legal para beber, al menos no en este país, pero si es lo suficientemente responsable como para follar con quien quiera, entonces debería ser lo suficientemente responsable como para beber un poco. Tony toma whisky, pero Peter tose y su rostro se pone rojo cuando toma un sorbo. 

En vez de whiskey, Peter prefiere los licores más suaves, dulces o ácidos, y bebidas mixtas. Tienen un bar lleno, así que Tony pasa la noche haciendo cada uno de ese tipo de bebidas que conoce sólo para que Peter pueda degustar pequeños sorbos de cada uno, enrojeciendo de alcohol, con sus ojos tímidos mientras proclama cuál es bueno, si le gusta y está bien si no le gusta ninguno.

Terminan en el sofá, juntos, Peter se reclinó entre sus piernas. Es allí, con una voz suave y temblorosa, que Peter comienza a llorar en su borrachera y admite el amor que tuvo antes, su relación pasada, que terminó golpeado por su pareja.

—Dime su nombre, —exige Tony.

Ante esto, Peter sacude la cabeza. —Él nunca me golpeó realmente, —dice Peter. —Pero a veces me abofeteaba. No me dolió mucho, pero fue tan… vergonzoso. Como si fuera un… un niño. O un perro.

Tony sólo hace un “hum”, esperando. En la parte posterior del sofá, su mano estaba apretada en un puño, pero aun así, espera. Espera como un francotirador, que aguanta la respiración cuando necesita mantener el alcance para dar con su objetivo.

—Fuimos juntos a la escuela, —“sí, sí, vamos, continúa”, piensa Tony. —Me acosó por un tiempo. Cosas inocentes, ya sabes. Entonces, un día tuvimos una charla honesta y admitió que su animosidad hacia mí fue porque era gay. No sabía cómo expresarse, supongo. O tal vez tenía resentimiento de mí, porque yo había salido del clóset y él no. No lo sé. Así que comenzamos a salir en secreto, y pensé… oh Dios, soy un idiota. Suena tan estúpido ahora, pero pensé que era lindo. Éramos como enemigos que serían amantes. Así como en las historias. Excepto que no era una historia. Al menos no una buena.

Peter continuó:

—Incluso después de salir, sentí que no importaba lo que yo hiciera, él no estaba contento conmigo. A veces, parecía que él disfrutaba estar infeliz, a mi lado. Mi cuerpo siempre fue demasiado delgado, escuálido —todo esto fue antes de la mordida de araña— y siempre hacía las cosas de manera incorrecta, era torpe. Dijo que yo le avergonzaba. Y tal vez sí, lo hice. No sé. Invitaba a sus amigos a quedarse, los que solían hacerme bullying con él. Se burlaban de mí y él nunca los detuvo. Me decían las cosas más humillantes. ¿Por qué no los detuvo, Tony? —Peter preguntó, con su voz rota, llorando en el pecho del mayor.

—Un nombre, cariño. Sé valiente por mí. Dame nombres.

Peter se incorpora para volver a mirarlo, con sus ojos rojos y achispados por el alcohol, con sus mejillas mojadas. Es dolorosamente hermoso. — ¿Qué vas a hacerles?

—Nada, cariño, —miente Tony. Algunas mentiras son necesarias. —Nada, a menos que me lo digas.

Eventualmente, Peter le da nombres. Una lista completa de ellos, y Tony no necesita una grabación de su inteligencia artificial para recordarlos. No necesita una memoria eidética para recordarlos, sino que se quedan grabados en su cerebro, como si ardieran a fuego vivo, junto con la imagen de un Peter que en el pasado fue muy delgado, con sus mejillas mojadas y rojas porque había sido abofeteado como un perro.

Peter llora hasta el cansancio, hasta quedarse dormido. Tony lo lleva a la cama, lo desnuda sin quitarle la mirada de encima, aunque su mente está a kilómetros de distancia. Una vez que acomoda a Peter con las sábanas hasta tapar su barbilla, colocando una papelera junto a la cama en caso de que se despierte y se sienta enfermo, Tony va a su laboratorio, todavía afectado por el alcohol, usando nada más que sus pantalones de pijama. El aire está frío, mas no lo siente.

— ¿FRIDAY, nena?

—Sí, jefe.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

* * *

**P**eter está desnudo en su cama, cubierto artísticamente por una sábana que todavía seguía húmeda, luego de hacer el amor. Recostado boca abajo en la cama, se apoya en los codos con una tablet Stark frente él, desplazándose sus dedos para ver las noticias, con varios artículos que involucran a Tony.

—Aquí dice que estás tratando de crear un nuevo orden mundial, —dice Peter. Esto es como un juego para Tony, luego del orgasmo. Además de su polla, la siguiente cosa favorita suya que le gusta ser acariciada, es su ego. Cuando oye a Tony resoplar, el joven le mira, con sus labios todavía hinchados por el tierno abuso que sufrieron entre los dientes de Tony. Peter sonríe.

Con un movimiento de su dedo, la tablet se apaga. La deja sobre la mesa y rueda para que pueda enroscar su cuerpo desnudo contra el costado de Tony. 

Cuando habla, suena somnoliento. — ¿Te imaginas eso, Tony? ¿Tú, gobernando al mundo?

Él hace un sonido, reconsiderándolo. Puede imaginarlo, y lo hace. Lo ve en sus sueños: las rodillas dobladas suplicando hacia él, voluntades que se doblan a su camino. — ¿Tú no, Peter?

El chico presiona un beso caliente a un lado de la boca de Tony. Es increíble cómo el agua pequeña puede ayudar a una flor a florecer, y para Peter, él derribaría una verdadera tormenta de lluvia. Mira qué tan lejos ha llegado en cuestión de días, en los que el chico había dudado en entrelazar sus dedos mientras veían una película juntos, o mientras estaban en la parte trasera del auto, juntos. 

Peter se está convirtiendo en un diamante, la joya de la corona de Tony. 

—Puedo verte como un rey, —dice Peter.

Tony sonríe. — ¿Y tú en dónde, mi dulce?

Peter se queda pensativo. Su mano se arrastra a través del estómago plano de Tony, raspando suavemente sus uñas contra donde el estómago, pasando a la pelvis, sintiendo como los músculos temblaban bajo sus caprichos. El chico se ha venido dos veces en la última hora, y aun así está duro contra la pierna de Tony. 

—No lo sé, —dice, voz baja. La mano se desvía más abajo y roza su polla suave, haciendo una jugada valiente. —Tal vez seré tu sirviente. Tu esclavo a voluntad. A tus pies, para cuidar de todas tus necesidades.

Tony frunce el ceño. Se inclina, odiando incluso la breve mirada de ansiedad en la cara de Peter ante sus palabras, las mejillas enrojecidas a causa de la ansiedad, preguntándose “¿hice algo malo, soné como un estúpido?” Tomando de manera suave la barbilla puntiaguda en su mano, Tony lo acerca a su rostro, con sus narices casi tocándose. 

—No eres un sirviente, y no tengo la intención de que estés en cualquier lugar cerca de mis pies. Serás mi reina.

Y así, su flor florece un poco más, inclinándose hacia adelante para presionar sus bocas juntas, suaves y sensuales, como pétalos de una rosa.

* * *

**L**os eventos de las galas son una delicia desde que empezó a salir con Peter. Hacen juegos de ellos, se divierten, por lo general de maneras deliciosamente sexuales, que en el camino a casa jalan de sus pantalones de vestir en la limusina, para que Peter pueda sentarse en su polla. 

Aunque hubo una noche encantadora en la que Tony lo llevó al baño durante los discursos, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos para que pudiera doblar a su chico sobre el lavamanos y otorgarle besos negros como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Durante el resto de la noche, Peter no había sido capaz de apartar su mirada de su boca, sonrojado y acomodándose.

Esta noche, Peter lleva un _plug_. Verlo cambiar de posición en su asiento, inquieto en la cena, ha tenido a Tony medio duro durante la mayor parte de la noche. Desesperado por un indulto para aclarar su cabeza, acecha al bartender para pedir bebidas: una copa de champán para Peter, y un whisky en las rocas para él. Si saben que le está dando alcohol a su cita, menor de edad, pues no se atreven a decir nada.

Está ahí apoyado en la barra pulida cuando escucha como un grupo que estaba cerca, dice el nombre de Peter. Su oído es excelente, y necesita un poco de esfuerzo para bloquear el ruido adicional de la habitación, para así escuchar la conversación que tiene lugar entre tres cabezas agachadas juntas. 

Los reconoce: el hombre es director financiero de una franquicia de seguridad privada, en el norte del estado de Nueva York, que hizo varios intentos de ofrecer sus servicios de seguridad para Industrias Stark. Tony le había tomado el pelo demasiado tiempo, haciendo preguntas detalladas sobre las capacidades de la compañía antes de rechazarlo, ¿y por qué no debería saber qué técnicas están usando? Es una estrategia inteligente. Hackear los servidores privados del hombre para leer sus correos electrónicos había sido puramente para su diversión. Tanto trabajo y nada de juegos harían de Tony un hombre muy aburrido.

A su lado hay dos mujeres, muy parecidas a una esposa y una secretaria, probablemente intercambiables.

—…se ven ridículos juntos. Como padre e hijo. Si quisiera sentirse veinte años más joven, una prostituta podría haber hecho lo mismo por él y con la mitad de trabajo.

—Es un niño lindo, —dice la secretaria o la esposa.

El director financiero resopló. 

—Ten algo de gusto, Margot.

En el momento, Tony no ve rojo, no se ve cegado por la ira. Sus manos no se convierten en puños, sus dientes no rechinan. No se enoja, sino que en cambio registra en su cerebro los detalles más insignificantes; cualquier cosa que pudiera usar a su favor aquí, y luego recuerda, algo acerca de una alergia alimentaria, reclamándole a una empleada que salió a la panadería local en búsqueda del desayuno y trajo pasteles de vuelta a la oficina.

—Tres copas más de champán, —dice Tony, apoyado en el bar. —Y dime, ¿tienes fresas?

Cuando Tony aparece detrás de ellos, con las bebidas en mano, el alma del director financiero casi sale de su cuerpo. Toda la sangre abandona su cara. Hasta la secretaria parece ansiosa. Ninguno de ellos ni siquiera puede encontrarse con sus ojos. Probablemente haya rumores sobre el tipo de hombre que Tony es y el tipo de negocio que maneja. 

Cuando su reputación hace la mitad del trabajo para intimidar a escorias como esta, es cuando se encuentra agradecido por ello.

— ¿Quieren? —Tony dice, pasando por ahí las copas, con movimientos elegantes. 

—Barra libre. Por favor, pueden servirse.

—Gracias, señor Stark, —dice Margot. Mujer sensible. Si tan sólo estuviera mejor en compañía.

Cuando Tony regresa a la mesa con el champán de Peter y su propio whisky, el hielo ni siquiera ha comenzado a derretirse. 

—Eso fue rápido, —dice Peter. Este es su segundo vaso, y ya se ve más relajado, con los ojos un poco vidriosos. Ya sea por el alcohol o por el plug dentro de su trasero, Tony no lo sabe. Lo que sí sabe es que él mismo está insoportablemente duro, lo ha estado desde que la idea de la fresa llegó a él.

—Salgamos de aquí, —sugiere.

Es cuando se van que el acto continúa. Debió de haber empezado como un cosquilleo en su garganta, tal vez con el zumbido de los labios entumecidos. Para cuando el director financiero se da cuenta de que está teniendo una reacción alérgica grave, su garganta se ha hinchado y su cara se está volviendo púrpura. 

Una multitud se reúne, y Peter y él son parte de ella, el niño presionando su espalda contra el pecho de Tony. Por lo que puedo escuchar, el hombre tiene un remedio que su secretaria lleva, pero ella lo ha dejado en el Rolls Royce. Para cuando el guardia encuentre su auto entre el mar en el estacionamiento, el hombre está inconsciente.

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? —Peter pregunta, observando como los paramédicos administran una inyección de emergencia de epinefrina.

—Ya he hecho bastante, —ronronea Tony. Sus caderas dan un pequeño empuje hacia su trasero, su polla comenzaba a dolerle. 

El pecho de Peter comienza a levantarse y a exhalar de manera más rápida. Es una noche lo suficientemente cálida como para que se quiten sus chaquetas, sosteniéndolas sobre sus brazos y delante de sus erecciones, tapándolas como los caballeros que son.

Pero nada de lo que hacen en la limusina de camino a casa no es precisamente de caballeros, y así es como le gusta a Tony.

* * *

**H**ay tres nombres que Peter le da. Para cuando FRIDAY termina de hacer su magia, Tony tiene historias de vida enteras, no sólo para los tres chicos que se graduaron junto a Peter, en Midtown High School, sino para sus familias. Sus ancestros. Tony no sabe dónde llegará la inspiración, así que tiene a FRIDAY compilando todo. Lee los archivos tranquilamente por las noches cuando Peter está desparramado entre sus piernas viendo la televisión, o incluso en la cama cuando el niño duerme junto a él.

De los tres, sabe que Flash recibirá lo peor. Tony será como el Antiguo Testamento de Dios, maldiciendo a Flash y a cuatro generaciones de sus descendientes. Ahí es donde enfoca su verdadera energía, atrayendo la ira desde lo más oscuro de su ser. Le causa mareos, preguntándose hasta dónde está dispuesto a llegar.

La inspiración es infinita, con la vida de Flash dispuesta frente a él. Después de haberse graduado, fue a una escuela técnica de segunda clase en Nueva Jersey después de una serie de solicitudes rechazadas al MIT. ¿Había estado tratando de seguir a Peter?

Luego, se trasladó al norte de Maine, donde trabaja para el Instituto de Investigación del Golfo de Maine, probablemente pasando sus días oliendo a agua salada, trabajando en sistemas de monitoreo eléctrico destinados a reemplazar a los observadores humanos en barcos de pesca comerciales.

Investigar su historial criminal es donde se pone personal. Porque hay muy poco. Un cargo de violencia doméstica, el demandante es del estado de Nueva York, pero sólo se necesita un poco de astucia y razonamiento para saber que es Peter. Flash no había rogado por nada. No cumplió ningún tiempo en la cárcel, sólo enfrentó servicio comunitario durante 18 meses y asistió a una clase obligatoria de manejo contra la ira.

Además de eso, no hay nada. No más cargos. Tony se dice a sí mismo que la gran mayoría de esos crímenes personales no se denuncian, y en realidad, ¿haría que Peter se sintiera mejor? ¿Saber que no había sido personal, que no había sido el único al que Flash había abusado?

Tony nunca ha sido víctima de abusos. Aunque por lo general no tiene dificultad para imaginar cómo se sentiría la gente, incluso en tales casos de mayor emoción, Peter es un enigma. Las consecuencias de estar equivocado, de herir a su chico. Es demasiado para soportar.

A pesar de ello, Tony cava más profundo, hurgando entre la información. Flash está casado con una mujer nativa de Maine. FRIDAY tiene fotografías de redes sociales incluidas en el archivo, y se ven… como una pareja. No diría que una buena pareja, porque desesperado, Tony los quiere muertos. Pero probablemente se verían encantadores con sus parcelas funerarias uno al lado del otro. 

Las sonrisas se ven genuinas, los brazos envueltos entre sí. Fotos de ellos juntos en la playa, mirando al sombrío Océano Atlántico. Pero Tony sabe el tipo de máscaras que la gente usa para el público. 

Está más interesado en saber sobre la relación de Flash cuando la cámara está apagada, apuntando a otra parte.

—FRIDAY, consígueme sus conversaciones telefónicas, nena.

Pero lo que esperaba; no era esto. La ternura entre ellos. Los mensajes amorosos enviados en medio del día. Las más grandes peleas que tienen tratan de lo que cenarán luego que Flash regrese a casa del trabajo, y el chico se disculpa por sus mensajes tiernos a los veinte minutos de enviarlos. Suena firme. Suena genuino. 

Suena enamorado.

¿Por qué esto lo empeora?

¿Por qué causa que Tony se enoje? 

Si la ternura existía dentro de este Flash durante todo este tiempo, entonces ¿por qué no se la dio a Peter? 

Tony cierra la sesión, cierra sus sistemas, apaga su laboratorio por un tiempo. A veces la ira que mantiene profunda en su interior se alza como la marea, se presenta como primavera después de la lluvia. 

Ya no se siente como si el pozo oscuro estuviera dentro de él, sino que en cambio, ya está sobre él, mirando hacia arriba a través de una fuera neblina hacia un cielo que no puede ver.

No quiere actuar con ira.

El tipo de justicia que Peter se merece debe ser increíble y calculada.

* * *

**S**u chico está sobre su regazo, lo suficientemente seguro como para arrastrarse allí mientras la película que están viendo se dibuja detrás de ellos, sus besos actuando como una sensual banda sonora.

Peter es tan hermoso así, cuando la más mínima excitación evapora sus inhibiciones.

Es animalista, la forma en que lamen la boca del otro, mordiendo sus labios y chocando sus dientes. 

Sin embargo, hay una inquietud, una fiebre creciente que no se está saciando lo suficientemente rápido. 

Se necesita más. 

Su chico necesita _más_.

—Vas a estar arriba esta noche, —dice Tony, de manera humilde, arrastrando los dientes a través de la mandíbula lampiña de Peter.

Está lo suficientemente cerca como para oír el jadeo del chico, que se levanta, se pone tenso; se aleja. Cuando se encuentran con la mirada, Peter ya está ansioso, inseguro.

— ¿Por qué querrías eso?, —pregunta.

Tony frunce el ceño. 

—¿Por qué te gusta tener a alguien dentro de tu trasero?

En respuesta, Peter se sonroja. 

—Yo sólo… Supongo que siempre pensé que la persona que… tú sabes, recibe, es… como un asunto de poder. La gente que domina, va arriba, porque es más fuerte.

— ¿Y tú no eres fuerte? ¿No quieres poder, Pete?

—Yo… nunca lo he tenido. Siempre fui yo quien… Ya sabes.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, —le asegura Tony, presionando una palma contra el pecho cubierto del chico, sintiendo su corazón martilleando. Cuando su pulgar rozar una de sus tetillas, Peter se estremece, con sus ojos cerrados. —Pero tienes poder aquí. Me gustaría mostrarte. 

Peter traga, antes de poder decir: —Lo voy a intentar. 

Tony le da una mamada primero, sólo para relajarle y desvanecer la tensión de lo sucedido. La energía y resistencia de Peter, a diferencia de las suyas, no son legendarias. Con el sabor del semen en la boca, besa a su amante, con las piernas extendidas y Peter se acomoda entre ellas. La cantidad de lubricante que le da a sus dedos es exagerada, pero hace que Tony se sienta cálido: la inocencia, el deseo de no herir a su compañero. 

¿Cómo alguien podría lastimar a esta criatura? Tony nunca lo entenderá. 

Durante el primer dedo que Peter presiona dentro de él, el chico gime como si fuera él, como si estuviera introduciéndolo en su propio trasero. 

Ha pasado un tiempo para Tony, pero el ritmo de Peter es lento, rayando en lo agonizante, empujando con cuidado, atrapando suavemente el anillo de músculos a medida que se va aflojando. Al meter dos dedos, Tony se siente más lleno y gime, necesitado.

¿Podría convencer al chico de tomarle así, de prepararlo a medias para que le pudiera arder un poco? 

Pero parte de su alegría reside en la mirada de Peter: en sus ojos cerrados, su boca floja mientras tuerce los dedos para frotar de manera muy suave contra la próstata de Tony. 

Cuando Tony gime, todo el cuerpo de Peter tiembla, su polla se mantiene dura, y goteando, dando pequeños empujones erráticos contra la cama.

—Tómame, Pete —le pide. —Estoy listo. ¿Cómo me quieres?

—Yo… no lo sé, —murmura en respuesta.

Ya está agarrando la base de su polla, con sus nudillos blancos, gruñendo de dolor.

Tony le acaricia la espalda para que se recupere, dándole el tiempo que necesita. Tal vez debería chuparlo de nuevo… pero ahora él mismo se está desesperando.

Deja que el chico se venga rápido. Eso por sí sólo era algo que le encendía.

Deseando ver, Tony sólo presiona una almohada debajo de sus caderas para mejorar el ángulo, sostiene su polla y las bolas en una mano, dejando que Peter se empuje hacia adelante, con la punta de la polla empujando el agujero de Tony.

—Jesús, —jadea Peter, aunque aún no ha entrado a su cuerpo. —No puedo hacerlo Tony, no puedo...

—Puedes —dice Tony, en un tono bajo y oscuro. — Joder, mírate, Peter. Tan fuerte. Tan poderoso. Podrías atarme a esta cama, y joderme hasta la muerte si quisieras, Peet. Y Dios, quiero que lo hagas. Podrías romperme por la mitad, ¿no, cariño? Tomarme. Dominarme. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte.

A Peter le gusta. De rodillas, acomodándose entre el espacio disponible que le deja Tony, entre humedad y calidez, golpea el agujero del mayor, mientras la mano del chico vuela hacia abajo, muy tarde para detenerse y en su lugar, envuelve su miembro para poder masturbarse, hilos de semen caen en la polla de Tony. 

Se queda viendo, a medias divertido y a medias excitado, muy excitado. Pasándose una mano para limpiar el semen, Tony la envuelve con la suya y se folla en su puño para poder culminar, sobre sus propios abdominales.

— ¿Qué te dije?, —Dice Tony, dando un beso a la cara avergonzada de Peter. —Tan poderoso. Dios, eso fue caliente.

—Ni siquiera pude entrar, —murmura Peter.

—Podemos intentarlo de nuevo. Si quieres.

Siente como el niño sonríe contra su pecho. 

—Creo que me gustaría eso.

* * *

**L**a justicia comienza más cerca de lo que Tony había pensado, porque en la primera página del informe de FRIDAY sobre Flash Thompson, descubre que el padre de Flash trabaja para Industrias Stark y lo ha hecho durante años. Con miles de empleados, no es difícil que un hombre acomodado viva en la ciudad de Nueva York, y sin embargo, a Tony le inquieta saber que en cualquier momento, ya sea en el pasado o presente, Peter pudo haberse cruzado con este hombre, haber tenido que recordar. 

Harrison Thompson es un especialista en relaciones con los consumidores que trabaja en su departamento de marketing. El hombre entra temblando a la oficina elegante de Tony, el lunes por la mañana.

Tony puede ver el parecido entre padre e hijo. Sabe mucho sobre este hombre también. Su historial no está tan limpio de los cargos de violencia doméstica como el de su hijo. El abuso es un círculo vicioso en el que los ofendidos pueden terminar convirtiéndose en delincuentes. La semilla de la violencia en Flash probablemente fue cultivada durante años antes de conocer a Peter… y es ahí en donde recuerda las imágenes gráficas de una maltratada señora Thompson. 

Tony no puede negar que el ADN de Flash probablemente provino de esa semilla violenta.

El hombre se sienta, luciendo como si estuviera listo para su propia ejecución. —Sr. Stark.

—Harrison, —saluda Tony. — ¿Nos hemos conocido? Dime, en todos estos años que has trabajado aquí, ¿alguna vez me he molestado en conocer a una pequeña escoria como tú?

—Una vez, señor, —dice Thompson, despacio. Está sudando. —Hablamos por teléfono.

En respuesta, Tony suelta una tos. Dentro de su cajón de su escritorio superior, hay una pila de papeles, acumulada en su escritorio. Recolectarlos no le tomó tiempo en absoluto. Tony debió verse desquiciado, con sus ojos brillantes como el fuego del infierno en sus pupilas, sonriendo de manera misteriosa. —Qué pena entonces, que nos hemos reunido en estas circunstancias.

*******

_“Todo el mundo está hablando de eso”_, Peter le envía, en un mensaje. Tony está en una reunión cuando lo lee, mas no se demora en responder a su chico aun cuando debería estar escuchando las quejas de los accionistas, en torno a la manera en la que los medios de comunicación están atentos a la imagen de Industrias Stark.

_ **“¿Hablando de qué, bebé?”** _

_“Un empleado que despediste ayer. Del 5to piso.”_

** _“Lo atrapé robándome, baby. Despedirle fue sólo el comienzo. Espera a que la policía le ponga las manos encima ;) ”_ **

_ “Tony. Ya debes saberlo.” _

_ **“¿Saber qué, mi dulce?”** _

Peter no responde. Si se preocupa de que el chico se muestre frío con él cuando regrese al pent-house en la noche, entonces sus preocupaciones fueron en vano. Se encuentra con la cena servida en la mesa, con velas. Y la cena sólo pudo comerse a medias cuando ambos terminan en el cuarto. 

Después de desvestirle, Tony descubre que Peter se ha afeitado. En todas partes.

—Quería hacer algo bueno por ti, daddy, —jadea mientras Tony le da un beso negro, moviendo su boca para chupar también sus bolas apretadas.

Peter es el chico más dulce.

* * *

Tony nunca se topa con Flash en persona. Así como tiene criadas personales para sacar la basura en su casa, de igual manera pasa lo mismo en su Torre, y Bucky puede encargarse de la basura más personal, aquella de la que Tony preferiría no ensuciarse las manos. Le importa mucho sus manos.

Se entienden a través de llamadas, desde su línea imposible de rastrear. Bucky es uno de los únicos hombres en el mundo, aparte de Peter, que Tony admitiría gustarle: el hombre escucha la orden un par de veces a medida que habla, tiene una lealtad increíble, y también es de tomar la iniciativa. 

— ¿Qué tan mal lo quieres? —Bucky pregunta.

—Usa tu discreción, —dice Tony, con los pies apoyados en su escritorio. Ese era el código para dejarlo vivir, pero no fácilmente. A través de las paredes de cristal de su oficina, ve a Peter bajar del ascensor, saludando alegremente a la secretaria. 

Cuando ambos se ven a través del cristal, hay un leve rubor en sus mejillas y Tony en respuesta, le guiña el ojo. 

—Pero te estoy enviando un poco de compensación extra. Hay un detalle adicional que es muy importante para mí, y quiero verlo.

Los otros son juegos de niños. A través de tips anónimos, Tony alerta al IRS sobre una de los impuestos falsos de los chicos. El otro se mantiene más limpio con esto, pero eso no es problema para un hombre al que no le importa jugar sucio: Tony vacía sus cuentas bancarias, destroza sus créditos y envía varios mensajes falsos incriminatorios a su esposa. Apenas aquello rasguña la superficie de lo que merecen, pero se da cuenta que siempre habrá tiempo para expandirse a una base sólida de miseria.

Las imágenes llegan una tras otra, una hora después de que el sol se pone en la costa este. El chico Thompson es apenas reconocible: su cara está hinchada casi a estallar por el pómulo destrozado y la fractura orbital. La mano enguantada de Bucky es visible en la última imagen, agarrando una cabeza de pelo oscuro para jalar sus cabellos hacia atrás, de manera que así su garganta sea visible, con moretones en ella. No obstante, el collar de perro se le ve bien.

_Suministro de mascotas_, dice Bucky. _$4.99._

Tony le envía a su cuenta cinco de los grandes. Luego, guarda las fotos en un servidor privado del que FRIDAY está bajo órdenes de destruir, en caso de que sea hackeado, o en caso de que Tony muera. Los eliminaría por completo, pero... un día, Peter podría quererlos.

Y Tony le daba a Peter todo lo que quisiera.

* * *

_"Jefe, has recibido un mensaje de Peter.”_

—Léelo para mí, nena, —dice Tony, con el casco de Iron Man puesto, sudando. La voz de su IA es apenas audible sobre el sonido de sus instrumentos.

_"Es un artículo de noticias, señor, de Portland Press Herald, con la fecha de esta mañana. El artículo principal se titula: Un Empleado Se Quedó Paralizado Tras un Ataque Nocturno.”_

Tony apaga el soplete. Se quita la máscara para revelar su sonrisa. Peter sabe lo mucho que le gusta escuchar noticias sobre sí mismo. 

_"¿Debo seguir leyendo, jefe?"_

—Por favor, sí.

* * *

**P**eter nunca se lo menciona, pero a veces Tony le atrapa mirándolo de manera fija. Aquella mirada es una de las que no pueden leerse con facilidad. En cualquier otra persona, esperaría ver miedo, pero este chico finalmente está empezando a crecer a sus anchas. Finalmente está empezando a ver cómo debería ser tratado, y las ramificaciones que él —y las de Tony— puede dejar caer sobre aquellos que lo tratan mal. 

En cambio, Peter luce hambriento de él. Tan, tan jodidamente agradecido con él.

—Por esta noche, ¿quieres ser el que está arriba de nuevo, mi dulce? —Tony pregunta en la cama. — ¿Quieres el poder?

Peter le planta una mano en el pecho y lo empuja de nuevo al colchón. Con sus ojos pesados, está seguro de que el chico lo abrirá con el dedo, empujando dentro de él con desesperación hasta alcanzar el orgasmo. Tal vez ni siquiera lo sacará, sino que sólo descansará su polla allí hasta volver a erguirse, y luego Peter le tomará de nuevo. Una y otra vez, hasta que esté fuerte y satisfecho.

En su lugar, Peter arroja una pierna sobre las caderas de Tony y se hunde sobre su polla. La mirada que le da es positivamente diabólica, apoyando sus manos sobre sus muslos mientras comienza un ritmo brutal y perfecto. Sonríe, impetuoso, encantado. Las manzanas magulladas son suaves, más apetitosas y a pesar de los golpes, no perdían su dulzura.

En respuesta, Peter le dice:

—Ya lo tengo.

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
